


hunting down a wolfe

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [16]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s9e16 Hunting Ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Ryan just pouted when Eric was done, but then moved in and whispered in Eric’s ear. “Can you kiss it better now?”a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season nine, episode sixteen, “hunting ground”, just a little au after ryan came back from the woods and got bitten by those leeches. eric, of course has to help heal his boyfriend somehow.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 8





	hunting down a wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> just a little cozy love short between these two and a great pun for the title, hope you enjoy!

Eric is filled with glee when he spots Ryan returning to the lab. He had already gotten the four oh one from Natalia when they came back from the woods and all about Ryan’s little confession. 

Though it’s been a dark day, considering that the case was discovered to be professional hunters tracking down and killing human beings, Eric can feel his mood lighten at the thought of teasing Ryan. 

And that’s just what he’s planning on doing when he slips into Ryan’s lab. 

Unfortunately, the poor man was attending to his wounds. Eric was also informed that while at the crime scene, Ryan had accidentally attracted some leeches. And looking at the wound, Eric could feel the concern growing within in him. 

Swiftly, Eric snatches the bandage and bacterial cream out of Ryan’s hand, ignoring his stern, “hey!” And pushing away his halfhearted attempts of getting back the supplies from Eric. 

Instead, Eric had gently pulled Ryan’s leg closer to him and crouched down on his knees. slowly rolling up his pant leg, Eric set to professionally cover up the wound. Making sure it’s fully attached and covered the whole thing, Eric finally straighten up, wiping his hands clean. 

Ryan just pouted when Eric was done, but then moved in and whispered in Eric’s ear. “Can you kiss it better now?”

Eric struggled to keep his breathing steady as he felt goosebumps grow at Ryan’s suddenly close proximity. But before Ryan could do anything else, their phones automatically began ringing simultaneously. 

Twin groans echoed through the lab as they both pulled away, answering their phones. 

Ryan hung up first, rolling his pant leg back down, gently not to disturb the wound. He raised his phone in his hand at Eric, mouthing ‘Horatio’ as he walked out the door. Eric waved him off as he continued his conversation with Calleigh on the phone. 

After he ended the call, Eric sighed. Just one little moment with Ryan was all he was asking for. Too bad work was always around the corner.


End file.
